Saved by an Angel
by FemiCanada
Summary: Because of the 'incident' 9 years ago, Alice became different than most trainers her age. The crime 3 weeks ago only seprated her more from the populus, her only mission now being revenge. Sirus is a selfish trainer, only focused on petty prize money his overpowered Gallade wins for him. What will happen when these two trainers collide?
1. Prologue Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just this story. I think. **

Alice's bright eyes opened to the warm bright sunrise.

_Too…. Early…., _her muddled mind thought..

Then she remembered. Today was a special day. Today was her 6th birthday. And she had asked for something very special. Something every child wants.

Alice hopped out of bed and ran out of her little room. She ran down the hall, heart pounding, little feet slapping the hardwood floor. Alice barged into her parents' room, who were, unfortunately still asleep, as were their partners, Butterfree and Ninetales.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Alice screamed. "Wake up Mommy, Wake up Daddy, Wake up Butterfree, Wake up Ninetales!"

Mr. and Mrs. Verient woke up with a start, as did their partners. Butterfree then proceeded to go back to sleep. Ninetales, however, was still getting used to her evolved form and accidentally used Ember, singing her partner, Mr. Verient. In other words, the wake-up call was not received well.

"Fudge melon Ninetales!" Eric Verient yelled. " Its just Alice…"

" Today is my birthday!" Alice yelled excitedly. "Can I open my present now? I really want to open-"

" Hold on dear…" Melissa Verient interrupted her daughter. " Let me and Daddy get out of bed first…"

Mrs. Verient yawned, and slowly began to get out of the bed, as did her husband. Alice got her mother and father by the hand. "Come on!" she said, frustrated.

They slowly followed their daughter, as did Ninetales. Butterfree, however, was still asleep.

The family came to the living room, where a rather oddly shaped, wrapped present was waiting for them on the coffee table. Alice stared at it in wonder.

"Well… open it my dear," Mr. Verient laughed.

Alice ran to the coffee table and grabbed the odd, wrapped package. She tore open the present. Inside, was an egg. It wasn't any egg, it was a Pokemon egg. Alice hugged it to her chest..

Earlier in the year, her mother had asked what she wanted for her birthday. Alice had said, oddly enough, a Pokemon egg. She had wanted to raise it all her own, and her parents had happily obliged, due to the fact that Mrs. Verient worked at the Pokemon Day Care service.

"No one knows what type of egg it is, Alice," Mrs. Verient said excitedly. " It was found in a food crate, a shipment fresh from Unova!"

" Why don't you get dressed, and go to the Pokemon Center and ask Nurse Joy how far along until it hatches hmm?" Mr. Verient said sleepily. " Bring Ninetales with you though!"

Alice ran back into her room , still clutching the egg to her chest. She threw on some play clothes, and ran out her family's front door, with Ninetales hurriedly trying to catch up.

" Let's hope that Pokemon in that egg isn't as energetic as Alice," Mr. Verient said, looking after his daughter worriedly.

"Let's not get our hopes up," Mrs. Verient laughed. " Now, why don't you make some coffee while I go wake up my lazy partner?"

Meanwhile, Ninetales had finally caught up with Alice in front of the Pokemon Center. The clock read 7:12 A.M. Ninetales growled in annoyance. The Pokemon WAS NOT a morning… person.

"Come on Ninetales!" Alice squealed, pulling the Pokemon by its tail. Luckily, Ninetales was used to this action, so she and Alice went into the Pokemon Center with the mysterious egg.

"Welcome to the Lilycove Pokemon Center, how may I help you?' Nurse Joy said automatically. "Oh? Hello Alice, Ninetales, what brings you two here so early?"

"My birthday present," Alice said simply, pointing to the egg. " I want to check how far along I have to wait.."

"Of course you do," Nurse Joy said sweetly, taking the egg. "Now let me see…" Nurse Joy walked into the examination room with Chansey. "Stay here I will be right back, Sweetie." Nurse Joy called back to Alice.

Alice sat down in one of the oversize chairs. She swung her legs excitedly. Ninetales was lying down on the floor, feeling the complete opposite. The Pokemon was beginning to doze off.

After approximately 2 minutes, Nurse Joy came back with Chansey, who was holding the egg in its arms.

"Good News, sweetie!" Nurse Joy said excitedly. "Our scan shows that your Pokemon will hatch in no more than a few hours!"

Alice squealed with glee and ran to Chansey to take the egg. She hugged it rather tightly to her chest..

"Be very careful!" Nurse Joy warned. " It may hatch in a few hours, but that doesn't mean you should be any less careful!"

Alice nodded, wide-eyed, and stared at the egg in wonder. She proceeded slowly towards the door, very careful now.

"Wait kid!" A Pokemon trainer called after her. He had been watching the child for some time now, rather curious about her and the egg. Alice turned around, clutching the egg protectively. " Here." The young trainer handed her 5 poke balls. He gestured towards the egg. "For when it hatches."

Alice nodded to show her thanks and left the Pokemon center. Ninetales, unfortunately had fallen asleep in the Pokemon center. She woke up moments later, ashamed she let the child slip away. Her partner would not be happy.

As Alice was walking home, her best friend, Jimmy, ran up to her. Jimmy was a rather distracted and curious child who had also just recently acquired a Pokemon, a Pidgey, which was hovering by his side at the moment, "Alice guess what- hey what's that?" Jimmy stared at the egg with curiosity.

"Its my birthday present." Alice said solemnly. " Nurse Joy said its going to hatch in a couple hours. She said to be very very careful too."

"Cool!" Jimmy said excitedly. " Can I hold it?"

"No. Its MY present, my egg, and my Pokemon!" Alice replied stubbornly. " I never asked if I could hold Speedy now did I?"

"But-" Jimmy protested. At that moment, a rustle was heard by the two children, and Speedy, the Pidgey. A Poochyena had emerged out of the woods. "OH MY GOSH IT'S A POOCHYENA I WANNA CATCH IT!" Jimmy screamed. The Poochyena, startled, ran hurriedly back into the forest. "Waaaaaaait!" Jimmy ran after the poor little Pokemon, with Speedy trailing frantically behind.

"Jimmy don't go into the woods alone! My mommy told me it was too dangerous!" Alice called after him. She then ran after her friend, still clutching the egg to her chest.

Alice finally caught up to her friend, who had stopped in a foggy clearing. The early morning sunlight actually made the clearing rather pretty, and Alice might've admired it, had Jimmy not been screaming in terror.

This was because the child had unfortunately stumbled upon a Mightyena den. The Mightyena were not happy to find their cub come running in, whining with fear, and a filthy little human cub and its heels. They naturally did what any good parent would do. They bared their teeth and proceeded to kill Jimmy.

"RUUUUUUUN!" Jimmy yelled to Alice with 7 Mightyena hot on his trail. Speedy used Gust to keep the Mightyena back. This, however, did not detain them for long. Right before one of the Mightyena was going to rip Speedy to shreds, Jimmy yelled," Speedy, return!"

And so, the children ran for their lives, hoping that they were going the right way to get into town. The fog, however, made seeing difficult, and before long, they found nothing but the Mightyena and fog surrounding them from all sides.

The Mightyena used Roar all at the same time, knocking the terrified children to their knees. Then, the ground started to shake. The Mightyena ran away, frightened of the suddenly shaking ground. As it turned out, the unlucky children had run to a cliff. The Mightyena's powerful Roar had made the cliff turn to rubble. And so the children were falling, ever so slowly. The last thing Alice saw before she blacked out was a flash of yellow, blue, and pink. The last thing she heard was a gentle voice.

"Its alright, everything will be alright…" the voice cooed.

Then there was blackness.


	2. Prologue Pt 2(Mesprit's POV)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just this story. I think. **

**I flew in the Hoenn sky with ease, turning this way and that, just enjoying the feel of the early morning. I laughed with joy. Such a beautiful morning. Such a beautiful region. **

"**Isn't Hoenn a wonderful place?" I thought merrily to my colleagues, Azlef and Uxie. **

" **Yeah, its nice and all, but personally, I like the cave better… I feel more safe and secure there," Azlef responded. **

**I sighed. Azlef never just enjoyed the moment. Stop and smell the flowers was not one of Azlef's words to live by.**

" **How about you, Uxie?" I thought again to Uxie. He hadn't responded the first time. He was deep in thought. Uxie had heard my thought this time though, and responded almost immediately.**

'**With 15 towns established, 34 routes to connect them, and 13 Great Poke Trainers, it can be classified as a 'wonderful place' as you have said, Mesprit. But I agree with Azlef, our cave is more secure, and we are much less likely to be seen there than over here. Contrary to popular belief, I think it's rather a bother to erase every human mind that we come across."**

**Was I the ONLY one that enjoyed the journey to and from missions? I sighed louder. It was always a bit like this after missions. Everyone always felt drained, except me apparently. Well, I only had a small part in the mission this time. A lone PokeTrainer had the bright idea of going after a baby Onix to capture. Normally, me and my colleagues wouldn't even acknowledge that this was going on, but the Onix had ran back to its mother, a Steelix the size of the human Radio Tower in the Johto region. The Steelix would have likely killed the poor PokeTrainer, had we not interfered. I calmed down the Steelix and her offspring, and were on their way in less than an hour. Azlef and Uxie, however, had their hands full with the PokeTrainer. Azlef was willing the Trainer's broken legs, three broken ribs, a smashed -in nose, and a dented skull to right themselves back. This usually took a lot out of poor Azlef. After this, Uxie erased the Trainer's memory, which was a bit hard, because Uxie had to FOCUS hard on the memories he wanted to erase. Otherwise, the Trainer would be equal to a Magikarp flailing about in the Desert Resort in Unova. This took a lot out of him too, but his powers regenerated faster than Azlef's did. It was a successful mission, but a draining one at that for my colleagues.**

**Suddenly, as we were about to exit the Hoenn region and start traveling overseas, a strong wave of emotions almost knocked me out of the sky. Fear, Anger, Pain, Hope, Love. And these emotions were very strong! Even Azlef felt this, and had the same reaction as I did. This meant there was a struggle going on. **

"**Uxie what the heck is going on?!" I thought frantically. The emotions felt as if they were eating at my soul, my heart, my mind. It hurt. Flashes of black and grey entered my mind. I screamed. **

" **Two human children are being chased by exactly 7 Mightyena towards the north shore of Lilycove City." Uxie responded, appearing at my side. He was concerned with my condition. It was much worse that Azlef's. "One of the children is holding an egg. A Gothita egg to be exact."**

**The pain in my head worsened, fear now coming from the Mightyena as well. I flailed about, never experiencing these emotions with such magnitude before.**

" **We have to help them!" Azlef thought to Uxie and I. She helped the pain lessen a bit, but I sensed strain was coming from her as well. **

**Uxie looked desperately at me, and nodded. I fought the pain, and was able to open my eyes a bit, just to see the two tiny heads of blonde and black falling towards the ocean. **

"**No!" I screamed aloud. We raced to the children as fast as we could. Uxie grabbed the blonde-haired boy, who fainted when a few moments earlier. Uxie looked small with the child nestled in his arms. I stifled a laugh and grabbed the black-haired girl. She was still conscious, and was screaming. I calmed her.**

"**It's alright," I thought to her. She stopped screaming, and looked directly at me, not entirely seeing me, but tilted her head in wonder. "Everything is going to be alright…" I thought to her again. This time, she fainted, but was calm, and felt safe in my arms. The pain in my head had gone away. Children had such strong emotions. **

**I turned my attention to my colleagues. Azlef had retrieved the Gothita egg a moment earlier while I was consoling the girl. **

"**It's going to become a strong Pokemon," Azlef thought to me merrily. She always got excited with eggs. **

**Uxie still had the boy in his arms, and the boy had actually wrapped his arms around him. He looked at me awkwardly, unsure of what to do.**

**I giggled. We hovered over the foggy Hoenn sea, and just stayed there for a minute, happy to enjoy the moment for once. **

**The egg broke the silence, glowing and cracking. That was odd. Eggs don't glow until the Pokemon has fully emerged from the egg. **

**Azlef looked at it anxiously. " We had better get the children and the egg back to their dens," Azlef thought to me and Uxie. **

"**Yes. Let's hurry," Uxie responded. "This extra mission has drained me drastically, and that's only the mental exhaustion…"**

**I laughed once more, and Azlef and I went to drop off the child and the egg at her Human den. Uxie went to another den to drop the boy off. The egg was getting more active by the second, hopping now. This was obviously the work of Azlef, though she didn't admit to have doing anything.**

**We arrived at the human den quickly and quietly. The girl's window was open. I set her gently on her bed. She looked peaceful and happy. Azlef put the egg in the girls arms. The girl hugged it to her chest. It must have been a habit she had. We exited the room, and then a flash of light came from it. Azlef continued out the window, where she was joined by Uxie. I reentered the room, curious to see what the light was, although I already knew. **

**A baby Gothita lay nestled in the child's arms. It looked odd. It had deep brown eyes, with darker skin than usual for a Gothita. It suddenly hit me that it was one of those very rare, almost never seen, 'shiny Pokemon'. **

**It stared at me with wonder. I gestured to the child. "Take care of her. Take care of her," I whispered in the Gothita's mind. I was unsure if she understood, but she closed her eyes, and fell asleep with the child. **

**I flew out the window to meet my colleagues. Uxie then proceeded to go in the child's room.**

"**No," I thought. " She is just a child. She wont remember half of it anyways. We shouldn't worry."**

**Uxie looked at me, and nodded. " I have already erased the boy's memory though. As you wish , Mesprit."**

**The three of us then flew towards the sea, towards Sinnoh, towards our home.**

**Author's Note:**

**Well then, that was a long awaited update. I thought it was pretty good! For a prologue. Anyway, so sorry you had to wait. And I'm sorry I didn't introduce Sirus yet! He is in the next chapter! Its gonna be uploaded… Maybe in a couple hours? Yeah. I type whenever I can! I was thinking a Gallade for his Pokemon? Maybe? Review!**

**FemiCanada Ouuuut!**


	3. Gambling, Battling, Same Thing, Right?

** Disclaimer: I don't own a lot of things, so it's safe to say I don't own Game Freak or Pokemon. Just needed to be said. **

"Arc, finish Angel off with Poison Jab!" I yelled.

My Gallade charged the already Paralyzed Unefezant with arms dripping with the purple goo. The bird Pokemon's eyes darted around frantically, desperate for anything to do. Arc punched the bird Pokemon 4 to 5 times before the Unefezant fell over, sizzling, and shaking. Blood and poison tainted the grass surrounding it.

"She will live," Arc thought to me. That was good. I didn't want some Pokemon's blood on my hands. No one would want to battle me anymore, and Arc might be euthanized.

" Angel is unable to battle!" my friend, Thomas shouted to the adolescent crowd that had surrounded us. " Arc and Sirus win the match!"

Cheers erupted from the newer trainers, fearful glances at me from the older ones. Money was passed from some trainers to another. I smirked at the girl whom I had battled.

She glared at me and then returned her Pokemon. The girl then stomped over to me. "You could have killed her! How dare you do that to my poor Angel! I paid-"

"Look, hon, I don't care how much money you spent to get her, or how you almost died catching her, she is alive, alright?" I interrupted her, a bit irritated at the snot-nosed rich kid. "I just want my prize money, and then I want you to go scrambling to the damn PokeCenter. Got it?"

She glared at me once more, and slapped a wad of bills into my outstretched palm. "Here's your lousy money," she hissed. "And don't call me 'hon'. My name is Lily."

With that, she turned around and stomped towards the Jublife Pokemon Center. What a brat. Rich kids always did think they were better than everyone else.

I stuffed the money into my already full pocket, then called Arc over to heal him. _Ready to battle again, man?_

_ You're damn right, _he responded with a smirk. I was so glad he wasn't a stiff like other psychic types. Then again, I had been the one who raised him.

I motioned to Thomas that me and Arc were ready for another battle.

"Okay, so who is next?!" Thomas shouted to the small crowd. The trainers shrank back. Most were beginners, and the ones that weren't obviously were frightened by the image of Angel writhing on the grass in pain.

I flashed a grin at the crowd. "You guys gonna make me pick then eh?"

They stared at me, wide eyed, and a few bold trainers nodded. I scanned the crowd, looking for a suitable trainer. Someone a bit well off. My eyes came to a black haired girl with wire-rimmed glasses. Looked to be about 15, so not one of the beginners. She was staring at the ground, obviously hoping she wouldn't be picked. I scanned her belongings, seeing a Pokedex and 5 poke balls. Good enough for me.

"Hey!" I shouted to her. " You, with the glasses! You're gonna battle me!"

She looked up, startled. "M-me?" she managed to stutter.

"What did I just say?" I called.

The crowd separated, looking at the trainer with relieved glances at one another.

The girl finally came to me, her gaze again dropping towards the ground.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Alice," she said quietly. " How much do you want?"

I smirked. "How much you got?"

She glanced at my pockets. "Let's just say I have as much money as you have in your pockets at the moment."

I whistled. Double a day's work? This was a good pick. "Alright, Alice, let's shake on it."

We shook hands, and she took her place at the other side of the battle-clearing. Arc went into battle position.

"Let's go, Ana!" the girl known as Alice shouted. She released a Ralts. I stifled a laugh. Yes they were rare in Sinnoh, but that doesn't mean you had to show the thing off.

"Ready Trainers?" Thomas called to the both of us.

"Yes," Alice whispered.

"What the hell do you think?" I shouted to my friend.

"Alright, let this Single battle begin!" Thomas announced.

"Arc, use Night Slash!" I shouted.

Arc's arms turned black, and, with a roar, he charged Ana.

" Ana, Double Team then Confusion!" Alice shouted. The Ralts doubled its doubles until there were 16 Ralts surrounding my Gallade. Arc faltered for a moment before slashing at the 4 or 5 nearest to him. The copies disappeared, and then Arc fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"Gall… gall…" Arc muttered to himself. Damn it. He was Confused.

"Come on Arc, get it together and use Shadow Ball!" I called to him. Did he hear me? Could he hear me?

Arc gathered a dark ball out of thin air, and hurled it towards one of the Ralts. We got lucky. It hit the right one, and the copies disappeared. Ana fell to the ground, and barely managed to get up. Ha. Piece of cake, just as I had thought.

Alice looked at her Pokemon with pain clearly etched onto her face. Her eyes hardened. None of the meek girl I saw earlier was left.

"Anastasia. Evasive Maneuvers." she whispered. What was that supposed to mean?

The Ralts used Double Team, then Teleported. One by one, the copies disappeared. They reappeared above Arc, with their eyes glowing pink. What kind of Ralts knew Psychic at such an early stage?! Arc looked up at the Pokemon just in time for Ralts to land on his head. He writhed in pain from the Psychic attack, then went still.

"Arc! Get up!" I called frantically. This wasn't happening, Not to her. Not to Ana. Arc groaned in pain. Damn it. We had lost…

" Arc is unable to battle! Anastasia and Alice win the match!" Thomas declared. He then ran over to me. "Dude!" He whisper-shouted. " Man you and Arc took a beating! Bad move on your part, eh? Arc is so gonna be mad at you when-"

"Shut the hell up!" I growled. What a waste of money. I shook off the anger and walked as calmly as I could to the girl.

Alice smiled at me, then extended her palm. "Hand it over."

I flashed her a cold smile and dug out all the bills that were in my pocket, then handed them to her.

"Next time I see you, I want a rematch," I whispered to her. This was too humiliating. Next time, I would get all my day's pay back.

" We'll see," Alice replied. And with that, she ran off towards the city.

I returned Arc and began to slowly walk back towards Jublife city.

_ I think it's high time I caught another Pokemon besides Arc,_ I thought to myself glumly. For the first time in years, I realized, I actually had to work for something.

**Author's Note:**

** Hey so, how did I do with the battle scene? Okay? Good? Horrible? Review!**

** FemiCanada ouuuuuuuuuut!**


	4. At Home in the Big City

**Dislclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Just this story. I hope.**

I turned away from the fuming trainer with an overwhelming sense of satisfaction. He had picked me because I was supposed to be weak. I had manipulated his mind into thinking this, my first thought manipulation. MaryAnn and I had practiced for years on end, afraid to try with the other children, because if we failed, they would have even more reason to fear us. I have nothing to lose here. It is so much different than we are used to.

Lost in my thoughts, I bumped into a passerby. The man dropped an already cracked Pokeball. He stopped in his tracks, and turned around with an amazing speed to get the Pokeball.

"So sorry," I mumbled, as I picked up the Pokeball. The man grabbed it from my hand. His palms were sweaty. He started to fastwalk away.

Curious, I brought out MaryAnn. The usual oohs and aahs emanated from some children when MaryAnn emerged. She looked at me, obviously confused as to why I brought her out in public, let alone a big city like Jublife.

"Does that man have any connections to the Black Market?" I thought to her, gesturing to the hurrying man. He had stopped at a crosswalk further down the street.

MaryAnn's eyes glow blue, and then a moment later, she stopped, and nodded to me. Anger fizzed beneath my skin, but I managed to return MaryAnn, and walk to the Pokemon Center. The man crossed the street. He went into a jewelry store.

I entered the building, and walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Good Afternoon, and welcome to the Jublife Pokemon Center," her singsong voice cooed. "How may I help you?"

I released all three of my Pokemon, MaryAnn (Gothitelle), Anastasia (Ralts), and Percy (Piplup). Ana chirped when she saw me, and hugged my leg. I had bought her egg a week ago when I had arrived in Sinnoh, and, to mine and MaryAnn's astonishment, she hatched the next day. Percy looked at me nervously, and then turned to look at the ground. A bead of sweat slid down his forehead. When I had arrived at the lab in SandGem Town yesterday, he was given to me along with the Pokedex. He was a bit scared of me, because I could speak to him like a 'creepy Abra', or so he told me. I was still getting used to the newest members of my team.

"Can you give all three of them a checkup please?" I asked Nurse Joy. "I just came from SandGem Town."

"Of course sweetie," she said, taking Anastasia and Percy by the hand. "Are you planning to stay in Jublife long? I can give you a room key, its much less expensive than staying at any hotel." She then noticed MaryAnn. "Beautiful Gothitelle by the way. I can see you take good care of her." She motions for MaryAnn to follow her and the other two as they walk into the examination room. "They should be along in just a sec sweetie."

"Thank you," I call after her. I plop on one of the waiting room chairs, exhausted from my journey. I then took off my glasses, irritated at the fact that Percy dropped then in Lake Verity earlier. He didn't even clean them well. I get my hankie, and then start to furiously rub the lenses.

_It's 2 years ago. I'm in LilyCove square, sitting by the water fountain with Jimmy. MaryAnn and Speedy play on the grass._

_I break the peaceful silence. "Do you think my glasses make me look like a nerd?" I ask sheepishly._

_"Of course not," he says, smiling his signature grin. "Why would ya think that, Al?"_

_I shrug. " I think they do. Wire-rimmed glasses and the like. It's too bad that the eye doctor ran out of the normal kind. A new shipment is coming next week. Should I trade in these ones?"_

_He stares at me with a confused look in his eyes. "Why would you? Glasses you have are pretty cool Al! I'm seriously brimming with jealousy!" Jimmy says, the grin back._

_I laugh, shoving him into the fountain. He sits up, sopping wet; mock glaring at me, and then grabs my arm, pulling me into the fountain with him._

_I scream, and pretty soon Speedy and MaryAnn hop in with us, flailing and flapping about._

_After MaryAnn dries us off, Jimmy turns to me and asks, "Are ya gonna keep the glasses?"_

_I smile, and then nod to him._

"Miss!" Nurse Joy yelled, snapping me out of my memory. "Exciting news! Come quick!"

I followed her to the examination room, where a Kirlia runs to meet me.

"Your Ralts evolved!" Nurse Joy chirped happily. "Your other Pokemon are healthy as well!"

I smiled, and then returned all of my Pokemon. "Thank you. I would love that room key, if you wouldn't mind, Nurse Joy."

"Of course, sweetie," Nurse Joy responded as we came back to the main room. "I just need to see your trainer card. Otherwise we would have EVERYONE staying here when they come on vacation to Jublife."

I did, then, with the key, entered my room upstairs. It was plain, with a twin bed and a small bathroom. I fell onto the bed with a sigh, putting my bag on the floor beside the bed.

After I took a nap for about an hour or two, I decided to release my team members as well. I dropped my arm down into my bag, and fished their Pokeballs out.

"Alice, Alice, don't I look all grown up?" Ana thought to me as soon as I released her from her Pokeball.

"Very," I said, smiling. "I'm very proud of your battle today."

Anastasia laughed, it was more of a chirping sound really, and hugged me. She then proceeded to tell Percy and MaryAnn all about the exciting battle.

With a tired sigh, I picked up my bag off the floor and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" MaryAnn thought to me, her brown eyes suspicious of me. Anastasia looked on with curiosity, while Percy had fallen asleep during Anastasia's story.

"I'm getting some Intel," I responded.

"You will get hurt of you head out now Alice," MaryAnn interjected.

"I'll be fine! In case you hadnt figured out, I am going to the Pokemart to spend that money," I thought to her. I got to the door before she stopped me.

" I'm coming with you," MaryAnn stated simply.

" Who is going to watch the room?" I responded, a bit angry now. " I need you here."

"Bad things will happen if you leave now!" MaryAnn screamed in my head. She released me from her hold, and I turned to look at her. Her eyes had a look of dread about them, and I knew she was telling the truth.

I sighed and made my way over to her. "It won't happen again. That's why we're here, remember? You're coming with me, but I want you stay in your Pokeball until it's time."

MaryAnn smiled and nodded to me. I returned her to her Pokeball and turned to look at the remaining members of my team.

"Ana's in charge," I thought to the both of them. A groan escapes from the now awake Percy, and Anastasia spins in the air with glee. With that, I exit the Pokemon Center room. I take a deep breath, then head downstairs.

**I accidently deleted the original chapter trying to replace it. :/ If you hadnt noticed, I changed a few things, and MaryAnn isn't the motherly charcater anymore. That's how I want it. Anyway, another chapter is going to be posted in a couple hours, but maybe tomorrow if I get writer's block. Sorry if you got excited for a new chapter or something, but, save that excitement for later! Next chapter is Sirus's POV!**

**FemiCanada ouuuuuuuuuut! :D**


	5. A Surprise Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! I wish I did though… I would know everything about X and Y! Hehehehe…at least there are Corocoro leaks right?**

"What do you mean you don't have a Chimchar?!" I exclaim. "He's one of the starters right?"

After the frustrating battle earlier in the day, Arc and I had decided to get a starter Pokemon from the Pokemon Lab in Sandgem Town. We had gone through the route without much trouble, except from a few taunts from some young trainers. They were quickly extinquished when Arc used Confusion on one of them. The trainers then proceeded back towards Jublife, leaving their convulsing friend. When we finally arrived at Sandgem, I returned Arc and ran towards the lab, where I was met with disappointing news.

"Well, yes," Professor Rowan responded curtly. "However, he is the most popular of the starters, being a Fire type." I watched as he picked up a Pokeball from the lab table. "The only starter we have the moment is Turtwig. This is the last one."

The professor released the Turtwig, and I could see why no one had picked it. It ran up to me and started to lick my leg uncontrollably.

"Why is it doing that?!" I asked, bit disgusted. I picked up the Pokemon, and it smiled at me, yelling its name as if to say hello.

Professor Rowan managed a chuckle. "It seems that it likes you!" He then grabbed a Pokedex and 5 Pokeballs from the table. Sweet.

"Here you go young man," the professor said as he handed me the items and Turtwig's Pokeball. "I expect great things from you!"

_Doesn't everybody?_

I managed a grin and returned the Turtwig. "Thank you sir."

"You're very welcome!" Professor Rowan called as I left the lab.

When I finally arrived at the Jublife Pokemon Center, after a long exhausting journey, I was more than ready to lie down in my room on the second floor. I waved to Nurse Joy, and continued up the stairs. Before I could, however, the Turtwig escaped from its Pokeball. I groaned. The little turtle Pokemon had been escaping all day.

Nurse Joy giggled, and said "He must really love you! What's his name?"

"Doesn't have one," I mumbled tiredly. "Any ideas?"

"It's entirely up to you, sweetie!" Nurse Joy chirped. "But, do you mind if I look him over? Professor Rowan sometimes fails to treat Pokemon that have a cold!"

I managed a laugh. "Of course, don't want my, uh, little Turtie getting sick!"

The Turtwig stopped licking my leg for a moment, and looked up at me with a look of disdain at the nickname.

I laughed again, picked him up, and handed him over to Nurse Joy.

"Should only be a moment hon!" she called as she walked into the examination room.

With a tired sigh, I sat down on one of the waiting room chairs. I grabbed Arc's Pokeball from my knapsack and released him. He sat on the chair next to me.

We just sat like that for a moment, enjoying each other's company. Finally, Arc broke the silence and asked, _"So where's the new member to our little 'family'?"_

"_Getting examined by Nurse Joy," _I responded. _"It's a Turtwig by the way. He's a bit off if you ask me." _

Arc made a sound that might've been a laugh and thought to me, _" I bet he'll be great when he's fully evolved anyway. 'Sides, he's probably not that bad. He's just 'adjusting' to not being crammed in that little dirty lab!"_

We laugh, and then I surprise him and myself by saying(thinking), _" I'm really sorry about today man. Are you sure you're not mad?"_

"_Nah, I'm fine, we just got caught off guard is all. But thanks for asking. It really shows you care."_

I flashback to the memory of my parents giving me a Pokeball on my 7th birthday, and Arc coming out of it. I remember us hugging, and my mom taking a photo of the two of us.

The peaceful reminiscing is broken the next moment when a trainer bursts through the Center door. My eyes grew wide as I saw the trainer's glasses cracked, eyes glazed over. The trainer held a Cyndaquil in her arms. Its flames on its back were fizzling and nonexistent. She looked at me with a moment of recognition, before falling to the floor with a sigh. I noticed blood on her face and clothes, and me and Arc ran up to the fallen trainer.

"_Take the Cyndaquil to Nurse Joy!" _I yelled in Arc's head. He scrambled to get the little Pokemon and ran into the examination room.

I stare wide-eyed at the trainer, who was still unconscious. I finally recognize her, eyes growing wider. My head fell into my hands, because the trainer who lie unconscious before me was the trainer that had battled me that same day.

"Alice," I managed to say, my head risen from my hands. "Your name was Alice, wasn't it?"

The trainer didn't respond.

**O.O What's gonna happen next? Why is she covered in blood?! Where did she go?! Where did the Cyndaquil come from?! That and more will be revealed next chapter, when its… ALICE'S POV! DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! **

**Oh, and what should the Turtwig's name be? Review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or GameFreak. Or Corocoro for that matter. **

"So what's a pretty little thing like you getting a knife for?" the Pokemart worker asked me.

"I'm going camping, and I thought it'd be nice if I make some carvings while I'm there," the sweet, innocent part of me coughed out, and then managed to give him the money to pay for the weapon. It was beautiful really, nothing like the kitchen knives I had used to cook with my mother. It was made of mahogany, and its blade glimmered when I held it up to the light. I couldn't help but grin at it.

"Oh, I'd be careful with that while you're carving," the Pokemart worker said. "Very sharp, and don't give it to any children."

I managed a small smile, slid the knife into its sheathe, and then put it into my bag. Hopefully I wouldn't have a hard time finding it later. "Like I would give it to a child."

The Pokemart worker laughed, and waved to me as I walked out the door.

The smile I had a few moments ago faded away to a look of utter disgust as I walked up to the jewelry shop that the man entered earlier in the day. I released MaryAnn, and with a deep breath, we entered the shop. A bell chimed as we walked in, and a man who looked to be in his late thirties walked up to the counter, a plastered-on smile adorning his weathered face.

"Welcome to Johnson's Jeweler's, how may I help you this fine evening, Miss?" the man said to me as I looked around with little interest. "Oh and Gothitelle of course. She's a beauty."

'Thank you sir," I responded, a plastered-on smile appearing on my face as well. "I raised her myself."

The man nodded, the fake smile still there. MaryAnn and I wandered around, stopping at a couple necklaces.

_ Wait until he gets close, _I thought to my partner. She offered a slight nod.

The man appeared at our side. "Our necklaces are only the finest from all around! We have Emerald necklaces, Ruby necklaces, Pearl necklaces with matching earrings…" He looked at me. "What interests you?"

We seized the moment there, MaryAnn using Thunder Wave, paralyzing the man to the spot. MaryAnn then plunged into the man's mind, taking me with her. Working together, we went back to that afternoon, when we had seen the suspicious man enter the shop.

I saw the man enter the door, his plump build shaking with effort of getting away from what must be MaryAnn and I.

_ "That was close, Henry," the man said to the guy at the counter._

_ "What happened, Oscar?" Henry asked as he ran up to the other man. _So his name was Oscar_._

_ "I dropped the Pokeball, and some kid picked it up for me!" Oscar exclaimed. "The kid knew, Henry! I saw it in her eyes!"_

_ "Please, you're just getting paranoid!" Henry responded with a touch of frustration in his voice. "As long as ya got the Pokemon, everything's fine!" _

_ "'Course I got it," Oscar said as he took out the cracked Pokeball._

_ "I don't trust you after last time," Henry said bluntly. "Take it out."_

_ Oscar shrugged, and released a Cyndaquil. It quivered, and looked up at Oscar with fear in its little eyes._

_ "Things got a bit dirty when I was retrieving this little twerp," Oscar said with a bit of disgust. " Better pay out."_

_ The Cyndaquil glared up at Oscar, seeming to understand and, with a roar, charged his leg. _

_ "Ahhhh!" Oscar yelled. "The fire extinguisher, the fire extinguisher!"_

_ Henry ran and got the extinguisher, and sprayed the little Cyndaquil. It immediately stopped gnawing on Oscars leg and curled up into a little ball. Its flames on its back started to sputter. _

_ "Return!" Oscar yelled at it, and it disappeared in a flash of red. _

_ "You think we should take it to the Center?" Henry asked, breathing heavily._

_ "Are you crazy?" Oscar exclaimed, also breathing heavily. "Nurse Joy would be on us in a matter of seconds!"_

_ Oscar then looked at his leg. It was sizzling, and bleeding from several spots._

_ "Yeesh! That looks bad!" Henry said, astonished. "Why don't you stay in the guest room until that heals up?"_

_ Oscar sighed and said," Alright, but only for today. I've got more orders to fill and a family to feed."_

_ Henry helped Oscar down a little opening in the floor behind the counter. _

_ "Call me if ya need anything alright buddy?" Henry said to Oscar as he eased him onto a queen bed._

_ "I'll be fine, don't ya worry," Oscar said as he started to drift off._

This was useful information. In fact, it was more than I could have hoped.

MaryAnn released Henry and I from her Psychic hold. Henry fell to the floor, his eyes vacant as ever.

I felt little pity for Henry. He had gotten what he deserved . MaryAnn, being a bit more sympathetic, used her Psychic to lay him down behind the counter. I walked over to the door, turning the Open sign to Closed.

I then sat down on the floor for a few minutes, exhausted from the telepathic communication. MaryAnn sat besides me, her eyes laced with concern.

_ Will you be able to continue? _She asked.

_ I'm fine, _I responded dully. _I just need my Fresh Water. _

I summed up what I had learned from Henry's memory as I took the Fresh Water from my bag. Henry's jewelry shop must be where the black market thieves store their Pokemon until the customer picks them up. That must be why Oscar came in here. Oscar was the one on the field. I wasn't sure if he had ever went to Hoenn to do his dirty work, but I was positive that he wasn't the man I was searching for. If he was, I would have knocked him out right then and there on the street. His build was all wrong, he was a tad pudgy while the man I was searching for had a stocky, almost muscular, build. Neither of the men here matched that description. Nevertheless, Oscar might know my perpetrator, and I was going to take any chance I got.

I finished the drink, putting the bottle back into my bag.

_ Ready? _MaryAnn thought to me, her mind-voice determined and cold.

_ Most Definitely, _I responded, my mind-voice the same way. An image of Jimmy flashed through my mind, his smile wide, his blonde hair messy. A sad smile came over my face.

** So, I know it doesn't reveal everything- okay so it doesn't reveal much at all. But hey, you have a vague idea why she's in Sinnoh right? Heh. I PROMISE that you get to find out more when its her perspective. I was planning to put it all in, but it would be too long, you know? And there is going to be a lot of emotion in it too. Well, the best I can muster. Anywho, next chapter will be a filler chapter, cause SIRUS NEEDS ANOTHER POKEMON! I'll try to make it lighthearted, cause you know, all the drama. Until next time!**

** FemiCanada ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!~**


	7. A Nice Outing

**Disclaimer: I have never owned GameFreak. I don't own GameFreak. I will never own GameFreak. 'Nuff said. **

" Um, sir?" a voice asked me.

I snapped up my head, awakening the Cyndaquil, Piplup, Kirlia, and Gothitelle already at the girl's bedside. I must have fallen asleep here.

"Sir?" the voice asked again. It was coming from Nurse Joy. Why wasn't the girl at the human hospital getting the proper care?

I turned my head slowly to meet the Nurse's worried gaze. "Why isn't she…?" I muttered dully. I couldn't remember half of what had happened the night before. Or maybe it was the Gothitelle, for all I knew.

"I decided she looked in too bad of a shape to move her to the hospital across town," Nurse Joy responded. " I called the doctor for her, and he said that she just needed rest."

"The blood…" I muttered again, looking at the girl. There was blood on her… but she just looked to be sleeping now.

"The blood wasn't hers," Nurse Joy said cheerfully. "It wasn't the poor Cyndaquil's either. They both gave me quite a scare." She looked at the sleeping girl and the Cyndaquil happily. "They'll be fine in a jiffy."

The girl… her name...Alice… My mind was slow and everything seemed so unclear. I needed to get some air. The Pokemon at Alice's bedside must be hers… right? They started to drift off once more.

I reached for my knapsack to get my Pokeballs. My heart started to pound when I realized that Arc and the Turtwig weren't there.

Nurse Joy noticed my panicked search. "I have both of your Pokeballs. I decided to get a quick check-up to your Gallade after you fell asleep."

I nodded, and got up, gesturing for her to take me to them.

She smiled, and started walking down the hall. She entered one of the examination rooms. I plodded behind her, and when I finally entered, Arc and the Turtwig came to greet me. The Turtwig, of course, started to lick my leg.

"Oh! I have some news about your Turtwig!" Nurse Joy said happily, her eyes lighting up. "It's a girl!"

I stared at her in disbelief. Arc managed a small laugh. There goes any chance of any cool name whatsoever. I then directed my blank gaze back to the female Turtwig. She looked up at me happily, and then nuzzled my leg.

"What should I call…her?" I asked, mostly to myself.

"Up to you sweetie!" Nurse Joy sang, pushing me out into the waiting room. "Have a nice day!" She then walked hurriedly back to what must be Alice's room.

I stood there for a few moments, trying to come up with some frilly name for the Turtwig.

I snapped my fingers. "Aha! Shiva! I had a crush on that girl in the 6th grade! How 'bout it?"

The Turtwig yelled its name in what I can only interpret as a 'yes'. Shiva it was.

"Well, Shiva, let's go train, eh?" I said as cheerfully as I could.

_Shiva? Really? She was such a snot…,_Arc mumbled in my mind.

I then glared at Arc, promptly returning him to his Pokeball.

_Just me and Shiva I suppose…, _I thought to myself as I walked out of the PokeCenter, towards Route 203, Shiva _very _close to my side.

"Okay, Shiva, now instead of Tackling a tree, we are going to find a Bidoof to clobber!" I told her with a touch of humor in my voice, in front of some tall grass. I hated Bidoof almost as much as I hated losing.

Shiva and I ran through the grass, baiting any wild Pokemon to come and attack us. Instead of any Pokemon, however, I crashed into a Youngster.

"H-hey!" He yelled angrily. "Watch where you're going!" He quickly got up and ran past me, yelling, "Get back here! I put that Honey there fair and square!"

"Jerk," I mumbled, getting up from the ground. That's when I noticed Shiva was nowhere to be seen. "Shiva?" I called, a bit worried.

There was not a sound. I ran through the tall grass, getting panicked. "Shiva!"

Finally, I heard a faint call to my right. I sprinted towards the call, still calling her name, very panicked.

_Not happening…not again! _I shouted in my mind. Never again. I promised…

I burst into a clearing, when I found Shiva cowering in front of a Pokemon I had never seen before. My Pokedex started to beep rather loudly.

**Number 63: Aipom, The Long Tail Pokemon. It lives high among the treetops. It can use its tail as freely and as cleverly as its hands…** It then went on to say other VERY interesting facts about its average weight and who discovered it. I tuned all this out of course, because at that moment, the Aipom was slapping me half to death.

I screamed, none too manly, as the Long Tail slapped me numerous times across the face.

"Shiva!-*slap* Use-*slap* TACKLE-"*slap*

With a loud roar(it was really like a laugh gone wrong), Shiva charged the Aipom. It was still slapping me, so it didn't have time to retaliate when it was knocked to the ground.

A faint bruise started to show on its backside. I could only imagine what my FACE looked like. The Aipom screeched at Shiva and started to use DoubleSlap on her as well.

"Shiva, Dodge, and use Tackle again!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

Shiva barely managed to sidestep the Aipom, and used Tackle again, using her head to her full advantage. The Aipom was knocked to the ground once more. From the looks of its bruises, I'd say Shiva scored a Critical.

I then made a decision. The best I had in a while, if I do say so myself.

I scrambled to grab the Great Ball I had found on Route 202 the other day, glancing feverishly back at the Aipom every few seconds. It was still conscious, but breathing heavily. I could tell Shiva was exhausted as well.

I finally retrieved the Great Ball, and with a silent wish, I threw it at my prize. The Aipom was sucked into the Great Ball and shook violently. After what seemed like hours of idiotic hopefulness, a locking sound resonated throughout the now-silent clearing. Shiva collapsed on her belly, happy and proud of her hard work.

I picked up the Great Ball cautiously, and stared at it in wonder.

_I forgot how much exhilaration that is…_I thought to myself solemnly. How could I have forgotten…

Shiva nuzzled my leg, and we stood in silence for a few minutes. That is, until the Youngster from earlier came bursting in.

"Hey! Have you seen any Aipom?!" he called to me. "I smothered some Honey on a tree, but it ran away from me when I tried to battle it!"

I gave a small smile, and decided to spare him the sad news. "Nope. Just a couple of imbecile Bidoof…"

His face fell, and he ran out of the clearing without another word.

After he left, I fully realized how much my face hurt like hell, so I high tailed it back to Jubilife City.

I then thought of my new teammate.

_What will you bring, you little… Trickster?" _I asked his Pokeball silently, which was still clutched in my hand.

_My Ambipom is named Joker. Just thought you should know. I just had to have SOMEONE acquire an Aipom, so Sirus was the ideal guy! Anywho, I know this chapter was kinda different from the others in terms of tone. But, well, I wanted to cheer my story up a bit, and that is obviously not going to happen in Alice's POV. I'll save the seriousness for Alice and the light-hearted jokes for Sirus. M'kay? Review, tell me how I did on the encounter, all that jazz._

_FemiCanada ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!~ _


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Game Freak or Pokemon. If I did, I sure as heck wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction.**

The room was dark. As soon as MaryAnn closed the door, I could feel it consume me. I could feel it suffocate me. I suddenly remembered I was afraid of the dark. I scrambled around for my flashlight as MaryAnn descended the stairs without me.

_ You're a coward,_ I thought to myself as the flashlight flickered on.

_ Would a coward fight for what is right? _I didn't have an answer.

When I finally arrived at the bottom of the stairs, MaryAnn was already delving into Oscar's mind. I sat next to her on the hard wooden floor and watched her eyes flicker from brown to blue. That's when she took me into the criminal's mind.

Flashes of color blinked in my mind for fractions of seconds before being replaced by different sets of colors. It made my head ache more than it already had, so I did my best to block them out. This was MaryAnn's job, not mine.

Finally, I sensed that MaryAnn had found something. _Please, _I thought to myself. _This has to lead somewhere. _

_ He was in a coffee shop. Oscar looked at his watch, impatient for whoever he was waiting for to stroll in. After a few more moments, a man in a grey overcoat and fedora sauntered in. _

"_You're late," Oscar stuttered, glaring at his companion. I suddenly noticed that they were the only ones in the establishment. _

_ "I got caught up, alright?" the man said with a smirk. _

_ "Did you get the order?" Oscar interjected, obviously annoyed by his tone. _

_ "Oscar, I have never failed before, what makes you think I could fail with a simple order such as this?" the man snorted. He brought out a Pokeball. I flinched. No…_

_ Oscar took it from his hand and examined it. He then released the Pokemon inside. A majestic Pidgetot emerged, badly Poisoned. It dropped to the ground, shuddering. I had to keep myself from crying out. _

_ Oscar looked at it for a few moments before handing the man a stack of bills. _

_The man took it from his hand, and counted the currency._

_ "This is not the full amount," he stated simply. _

_ "You'll get the other half when you deliver the order to Sunyshore City." Oscar replied. "You have two months to deliver it." _

_ The man nodded, and returned the Pidgetot. My heart began to ache. "Make that three months. "There's road blockage on the only Route to Sunyshore."_

_ "Deal," Oscar held his hand out, and the man shook it. "Contact me in three months for your next order."_

_ The man smirked, and nodded, exiting the coffee shop. _

MaryAnn pulled me out of Oscar's mind before I had any time to do any damage to the pudgy man's sleeping consciousness.

_ Alice, I- _she began.

_ We're going to Sunyshore. We'll leave as soon as possible, _I stated simply.

_ What are we going to tell- _she attempted again.

_ I'll tell them tomorrow, _I said, with more force. I promptly returned my partner.

I finally broke down. I sunk down to my knees, still clutching the flashlight, and started to sob.

_ Speedy… oh Speedy…_I managed to think. _They are going to pay. Every last one of them. For Speedy. For Jimmy. _

I felt strong arms grasp my neck then, with a string of curses directed at me. _Oscar._

Fury pulsed through my veins, and I punched the man in the face. He recoiled, and I retrieved my knife. Nothing was stopping me now.

I drew the weapon, and I saw his eyes widen in fear. I felt my hand shake with emotion.

"N-no, please…" he stuttered. He was good at that.

His stuttering fueled my anger, and I plunged the knife in his stomach. He screamed in agony. I held the knife there, my hand shaking even more. Blood spattered the walls. My tears splattered my face.

One of Oscar's hands flew to cover his stomach, and the other was floundering in his pocket for something. He took out a cracked Pokeball. I took out the knife from his gut. He quivered, and dropped the cracked Pokeball.

I seized it, and released the Pokemon inside. The sight of the Cyndaquil only made my tears flow harder, and I picked it up, feeling only a slight pulse.

I stood over the bleeding Oscar, my hands shaking with the Cyndaquil and my mouth uttering incomprehensible noises.

His eyes were glazed over, but he still looked at me with utter terror in his eyes.

I left him like that, and slowly started up the stairs. I entered the main part of the jewelry store, and whatever consciousness I had left told me it was nighttime. I quickened my pace, blood now dripping from my hands and onto the floor.

I exited into the now-deserted street realized what I had just done. What I had just become. I stopped for a moment, and then willed my feet to move forward. I saw the orange light of the Pokemon Center.

_ This wasn't supposed to happen. I'm a monster… _

I felt Oscar's last moments of consciousness, and they suddenly became mine.

_ I saw a little laughing girl with a Panpour, running towards me. No, not me. This was Oscar's memory. _

_ "Daddy!" she managed to scream, her arms open, ready to embrace me. Before she could however, I saw a bright light. It was so bright. I couldn't see my beautiful girl anymore. I wanted to feel her touch. Just one last time. _

_ "Daddy!" I could her her scream again, but it was fading. I was fading. There was a bright light. _

But for me, there was only blackness.

** Well… this was dark, huh? I mean, yeah, I warned you. But, this was really dark. I, personally, liked it, it added depth to her character a bit… but I already know what I think. What about you guys? Review please! Oh yeah, Sirus's perspective next chapter! I have officially decided that the deep parts will be for Alice, and your emotional relief will be for Sirus? Get it? Got it? Good.**

** FemiCanada ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!~**


End file.
